


Spilling Colors

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Spilling Colors

**Spilling Colors**  
 **Characters:** Arthur/Gwen  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 203  
 **5\. Prompt from sidhe_faerie:** Arthur/Gwen flowers and kisses.

 **Spilling Colors**  
It was a warm summer’s day and Gwen wanted nothing more than to pick some fresh flowers for the table in her cottage. There was nothing better than the smell of fresh flowers to put a smile on one’s face.

When Gwen had finished her duties for the day at the castle, she decided to walk down to the field full of wildflowers as the sun was setting. She started to pick as many different colors as she could find. What she didn’t know was that she was followed by someone who was watching her from the shadows.

Arthur watched as Gwen’s bouquet grew larger. He listened to her sing softly to herself in the fading light. He thought he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life as Gwen holding a bouquet of color silhouetted by the setting sun.

Gwen heard a movement behind her and turned to face Arthur approaching. He had a big smile as he walked up to her and leaned down to kiss his love. Gwen smiled against his lips as she was pulled into his arms.

The wildflowers spilled to the ground in a shower of color at their feet as they kissed in the twilight


End file.
